


Chained Up

by Boyswhofellout



Series: Ambrollins [4]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dom!Seth, I'm not even gonna try and act like I'm sorry cause I'm not, M/M, Sub!Dean, You're Welcome, daddy/sir kink, slight BDSM, wooow this is smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyswhofellout/pseuds/Boyswhofellout
Summary: Seth sees a picture of Dean's Jon Moxley days and gets inspired to buy a new toy for the bedroom.





	Chained Up

Seth sat in the living room comfortably nestled into the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table. The tv was on, but Seth had his eyes glued to his cell phone screen and ignored whatever was on. He scrolled through his Facebook timeline, watching videos and liking posts every so often when suddenly, he stumbled on a picture shared by Dean. It was a picture from his Jon Moxley days, his hair shaggy and he looked beaten up. What really caught Seth’s attention, however, was how turned on her got at the sight of the collar and chair wrapped around Dean’s neck. A wicked smile spread across the architect’s face, and he leaped up from his spot and dashed out of the house in hopes of finding what he was looking for.

“Hey, babe!” Dean called when he heard the front door open. Seth entered and run the bag he was carrying upstairs and then returned to the ground floor and found Dean in the kitchen. “I didn’t feel like cooking so I brought home Chinese,” Dean said casually as he worked on putting food onto plates. Seth came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist, his head resting on Dean’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re home,” Seth breathed into Dean’s ear and nipped at it.

Dean smirked, “Hungry for something other than Chinese food, dear?” he asked when Seth’s hand roamed down to Dean’s crotch.

Seth hummed, “I’m always hungry for you, Dean,” he said. Dean let out a low groan when Seth kissed at his neck again and slipped a hand down the front of Dean’s tight jeans. “I want you now,” Seth said softly.

“Then take me,” Dean told him. Seth whirled Dean around and firmly pressed Dean between his own body and the kitchen island, his lips crashing down on Dean’s hungrily. Seth began placing sloppy kisses down Dean’s jawline and neck and then discarded his own shirt to the floor, Dean’s shirt following close behind.

“Bed, now,” Seth commanded and Dean all but sprinted up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. “Strip,” Seth told him as he closed the door. He watched as Dean quickly obeyed his orders and left himself bare and vulnerable. Seth walked over to where he had placed the new toy he’d bought, “I got a little something today,” he said and pulled out the object. It was a collar like the one Dean had been wearing in his Mox days, a thick chain attached to it.

Dean groaned, “You saw my pictures,” he concluded as Seth walked towards him.

Seth chuckled, “Did you share them in hopes I’d see them?” he asked as he began strapping the collar around Dean’s neck. Dean adjusted it slightly so that it sat comfortably and also didn’t cut off his breathing.

Dean smirked, “Maybe,” he answered coyly. 

Seth planted a firm slap to Dean’s ass, “Very naughty of you, Dean. You knew I’d see it and picture you at my mercy, this collar around your neck and the chain in my hand.”

Seth came around to face Dean again, “Yes, sir,” Dean answered. Seth smirked and grabbed a hold of the chain, walked around Dean and led him to the bed. Seth pulled Dean to him and got closed to his face, “Get on your hands and knees,” Seth whispered seductively.

Dean let out a whimper and did as he was told and waited for Seth to join him. Seth released the chain and retrieved the lube from the nightstand and then joined Dean on the bed. He reached around and stroked Dean a few times and then applied lube to his fingers and began working Dean’s entrance open. “Shit,” Dean cursed when he felt Seth slowly slide his fingers in. While Seth worked, Dean released small moans and whimpers and cried out when Seth took away his hands.

Seth leaned forwards and grabbed up the chain again, wrapping it a few times around his hand so he had a solid grip. He stroked himself a few times before he applied more lube and slowly entered Dean. “Fuck, that feels amazing,” Seth breathed out. After a moment, Seth began setting a steady rhythm and released a string of curses once he picked up the speed.

“Seth, shit, don’t stop,” Dean moaned out. He caught his breath in his throat when Seth pulled slightly back on the chain, momentarily cutting off Dean’s breathing, “Yes, do it again,” Dean pleaded.

“What was that?” Seth asked as he continued to pound into Dean.

“Please, sir, do it again,” Dean begged. Seth smiled and obliged, pulling at the chain once more. Seth filled Dean up so nicely and Dean always became a moaning mess whenever Seth was involved. It had not occurred to him though, just how kinky Dean was until recently.

“God, you’re such a filthy bitch, aren’t you Dean? You love taking my cock like a good boy, you love when I chock you, you love calling me sir and daddy, you love when I spank you, you especially love when I tie you up. Is there anything you wouldn’t do for daddy’s cock?” Seth asked. He could feel his climax coming and Dean’s too, “I’m gonna cum all in this perfect ass, would you like that?” Seth asked. Dean only moaned in response. Seth pulled at the chain and brought Dean up to that Seth’s mouth was close to his ear, “I asked you a fucking question.”

Dean moaned even louder this time, “Yes, sir, I’d love that so much. Please fill me up with your load,” he begged.

“Are you ready to come for daddy?” Seth asked as his hand wrapped around Dean’s dick. It had been rather ignored and the tip was leaking pre-cum and the head was angry red.

“Please let me cum, daddy,” Dean begged.

Seth remained silent for a moment but continued to stroke Dean’s dick, “You’ve been such a good boy. Cum for me,” he breathed in Dean’s ear. He didn’t need another word, with one final stroke, Dean was exploding, his cum shooting up and landing on his chest.

“Seth, fuck, oh fuck,” Dean breathed out. At the sound of his actual name, the way it came tumbling out of Dean’s mouth so needy and hot, Seth pushed Dean back down to his hands and came with a low growl. He spilled his seed all into Dean and thrust a few more times before he pulled out. He turned Dean over and made him lay on his back and then began licking up all the cum on Dean’s chest, eventually reaching Dean’s lips which he captured in his own.

“I like this new toy,” Seth said with a grin. He rolled off of Dean and laid down next to him. 

Dean was still catching his breath, “That was incredible. Best purchase you’ve ever made,” Dean informed him.

Seth nodded, “I agree,” he said and pulled Dean to him. “Next time, though, I’m bringing you along to see what other fun shit you are into.”

Dean chuckled, “We could always use a new pair of fuzzy handcuffs, I don’t know where the other pair went.”

“I think they’re in the office, or maybe the poolhouse?” Seth thought about the last time they’d used them.

“Well, either way, we can just get a new pair or two,” Dean decided, “Oh, we should get a riding crop!” he suggested.

Seth looked at him and raised an eyebrow, “Yeah?”

“Oh, please?” Dean asked and placed a kiss on Seth’s lips.

“Fine, whatever my babe wants he’ll have,” Seth told him.

Dean smiled and nuzzled himself into Seth’s neck, “Best daddy ever,” he said. 

Seth chuckled and settled comfortably in with Dean. After a moment, “Wait, we’re we going to eat dinner?”

Dean just looked up at him and laughed, “Consider this the appetizer.”

Seth kissed him again, “I can’t wait for dessert.”


End file.
